not everything is as it seems
by A Scarlet Letter
Summary: The ppg are superheroes and the rrb are vampires what would happen when theor world's collide? Warning: terrible at summeries the story is much better!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I hate not being able to update my other stories but I broke my computer and need to buy a new one so for the time being until that happens I have to update using my kindle and is harder because of all the tests that my teachers assign to me under such a short time becAuse I go to a Catholic high school and the teachers are old and strict and I have to do homework first so... yeah.

* * *

I have decided to update my stories but I have this great idea that I can't get out of my head so I will focus mainly on this story.

Sincerely,

A scarlet letter

* * *

**BRICK'S POV:**

As i walked into my homeroom and sat down with my best friends Boomer prince of the water kingdom, Butch prince of the earth kingdom, Beast head of the army and has more knowledge about war than the teachers, Ruff(Mitch) our best friend and the technology wizard, and Bone prince of the air kingdom. Then there are our body guards Blake, Bruce, Brent, Badger, Rook, and Bleach. Who are more like our partners in crime then our protectors and that they look a lot like us and act like us that people actually think that we're twins.

* * *

No one's pov

"So guys anything interesting happening" I say "Nope" says 10 people, "Boomer is anything interesting going to happen you were the only one that didn't answer no." "Well..." says Boomer who was staring at the floor and was silent for a couple of minutes and didn't seem to want to answer until "just spit it out Boomer" snapped two very grumpy people who are Butch and Bruce who were never morning persons and finally Boomer says "Headmaster Death, and Vice Princepal Grim told the guidance counseler Ms. Bellum that there's going to be and assembly today.""an assembly that means we're going to miss our practice finals." Says two very ticked off red heads,"oh well" says very sarcastic Butch and Bruce. Ignoring the reds and greens, the oranges(ruff and rook)"when is it?" they say. "This morning" says Boomer "THIS MORNING!" They all say at once again without Boomer "Yes" says Boomer "well what are we waiting for let's go" said the two red heads.

* * *

*=TIME SKIP=*

To the assembly

* * *

Nobody's Pov:

As everybody was streAming into the auditorium and different conversations were heard throughout the room as the lights turned on and everyone focused on the middle of the stage where the guidence counseler/Dean stood in front of everyone "good morning" said Ms. Bellum "morning" choruses everyone " so sorry for disturbing your morning classes, but we have an important announcement that requires everyone's attention" at this she looked directly at Bruce and Butch who had fallen asleep, and Princess Morebuks who was talking to her two economies and not paying attention."As I was saying this is an important announcement that requires everyone's attention, as you know Dexter mad scientist hasn't been able to make it to school and all of you might want to know why" but in reality the only people who actually cared were Brick and his gang and Blake and his gang who were Dexters friends-his only friends everyone else could care less about him " he has been doing under cover research for us about some possible new additions to this school, six girls actually who are diffrent from the other kids and we have out of the kindness from the school will welcome them, are there any questions?" Everybody was silent, then two hands shot out " yes Bone and Bleach" and in unison "why are they really coming to the school" (every time the * appears then it's Ms. Bellum) they say with their heads tilt and an innocent, curious, and nïeve faces Ms. Bellum sighed "* these girls are" with a shudder "human". Suddenly there was an uproar among the students "HUMAN!"

**_ TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. Chapter 2

"* these girls are" with a shudder "human". Suddenly there was an uproar among the students "HUMAN!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" squealed a blonde girl with to golden pigtails, big beautiful blue bug shaped eyes, with just a few freckles dusted across her face, and the air of of nice, and dangerous mixed in with nïeveness. Making her the fantasies of every boy that she passes by, this girls name is Bubbles. But are frightened to the bone by the mere glance of her sister Buttercup. Buttercup is a girl who has the capability of striking fear into even the most scary and grotesque monster's to ever to come from monster island. With supershort choppy and hair so uneven that her hair sticks up all overthe place giving her the apperance that she has a head full of blades, with her hair as black as night, having bright green bug shaped eyes, and with the air of violence. Buttercup has a habit of sometimes bullying Bubbles into doing things that Bubbles is to terrified to do by herself, and would sometimes have to be stopped by their elder sister Blossom a girl who has both brains, beauty, and charm but unlike her two sisters she has unique bloody mary eyes, long orange uneven hair that goes midback and bangs pulled back with a crimson baseball hat, with an air of authority yet at the same time the air of a ticking timebomb she is the most terrifying of the group, calling her hot wouldn't be lying considering the fact of her special power to control fire and ice resulting in her to never be to cold or to warm, and that her sisters would do everything that Blossom would do in sync, because her being the eldest she was the leader. Blossom would sometimes get into fights with both Bunny with her brown hair and purple bug shaped eyes, and Buttercup. Buttercup over everything, and Bunny because she loves chaos, and fights of all sorts. If things got out of hand they would have to be stopped by Bubbles, Bell, and Robin. Bubbles, and Bell hate it when their siblings fight and argue with eachother and would have to use a sonic scream to stop them while Robin with her orange bug shaped eyes, and a love of technology would videotape the fights, and when things did get out of hand and Bubbles scream wouldn't Bell with her white hair held back with a black headband, and white bug shaped eyes would use extremely strong wind currents to seperste them but those occasions were few and very far in between.

* * *

I promise to post another chapter thatis very long


End file.
